


Mug Shot

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harvey is shot by a mugger the hospital calls Donna and Donna calls Mike.  It takes Monty Python references, poorly cooked tofu, and a lot of stubborn patience for the young associate to finally break through some of Harvey's walls.</p><p><i>This is, at it's most basic, a hurt/comfort fic.  There is nothing overtly ouchy but consider yourself fairly warned for the usual angst and pain that goes with that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mug Shot

Harvey sighed as he looked at the floor below his bed and wondered if it was worth braving the cold tiles to locate his missing sock or if he should just go without. The linoleum was white and worn and he really didn’t want to think about what sort of bodily fluid had graced it recently. He was so busy debating with himself that he didn’t hear the door to the room creak open.

“Harvey?” The brunet glanced up from his musings to find his associate standing next to the nurse Harvey had been heckling all evening. His normal polite demeanor was shot, along with his shoulder.

“Where’s Donna?” he asked gruffly as he stuffed his unsocked foot into Italian leather.

“She called me,” Mike explained as he walked into the room. He bent over for a moment at the end of the bed and when he straightened up he had Harvey’s sock dangling between his fingers. Harvey sighed before untying his shoe and taking the forlorn scrap of cotton.

“And what was she doing that was so important?” He grimaced as he pulled on the sock, the stitches in his arm pulling and the medication he was on obviously wearing off early.

“Canceling your credit cards, contacting the police to go over the report, and having the locks changed at your apartment.” Mike crossed his arms, watching as Harvey slid off of the bed. The blond reached into the bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out a shirt, holding it out to Harvey like a peace offering. “She’s also calling Renee to see about getting your suit repaired and is rearranging your schedule for the next few days so that you don’t have to meet with clients while on narcotics.”

“Because that ever stopped you,” Harvey said dryly. He paused when he reached up to touch the shirt, rubbing the material of the collar between two fingers. “This is my shirt.”

“Of course it’s your shirt.” Mike held open the shirt and starred at Harvey expectantly.

“How do you have my shirt?” Harvey asked. Mike shrugged in response.

“I borrowed it that one time and hadn’t had the chance to bring it back,” he said, shaking the shirt slightly like a matador taunting a bull. Harvey clenched his jaw for a moment before turning and allowing the younger man to slip the shirt up over his arms, settling it gently on his sore shoulder.

“You can return a three-piece suit but not the shirt you stole with it?” Harvey asked, turning around and smacking Mike’s hands away when he tried to do up the buttons. He heard the nurse scoff at them from the other side of the bed and fought back the urge to glare at her after having spent long hours at her mercy.

“I’m sorry,” Mike said sarcastically, “Would you rather squeeze into one of my cheap shirts? Or maybe you just want to put back on the bloody one that the doctors cut into pieces when you were brought in here. By an ambulance. After getting shot.”

“No one likes a smartass,” Harvey said, straightening his collar slightly. Mike smirked back at him.

“You hired me _because_ you liked my smartass.” Mike grabbed the small bag of Harvey’s remaining belongings and patted his leg like an animal trainer. “C’mon boy!”

“I am so not letting you get away with that,” Harvey said. He took the discharge paper from the nurse and followed after Mike when the blond left the room. He could hear Mike mutter to himself as he caught up and decided to focus less on the ‘promises, promises’ and more something Mike had said earlier.

“Wait… If Donna is having the locks changed on my condo, where are we going?” Mike only glanced at him before walking a bit more quickly towards the exit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Harvey woke up in the back of a yellow cab when a cold blast of air hit his previously warm face. He grumbled when a hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged, pulling him from the cab and out into the snowy air.

“I am not carrying you,” Mike said, tugging on Harvey’s good arm again until the older man pulled his hand away.

“If the next thing you’re going to tell me is that you have a fifth floor walk up, I’m going to sleep at my office.” Harvey ran his hand through his hair before glancing around. The neighborhood wasn’t nearly as decrepit as he expected but he still felt jumpy in a way he wasn’t used to.

“You could,” Mike said, “but I’m pretty sure your keycard was in your wallet.” Harvey opened his mouth to argue before snapping it shut again. Mike only grinned at him as he pushed past and strode up the stairs leading to the apartment building.

“Coming, rookie?” he called over his shoulder. He glanced back to watch Mike pay the cabbie and walk slowly towards him. The wind picked up again, causing shivers as it pierced through his torn suit jacket. Mike’s face creased in concern when he noticed and he moved more quickly to unlock the door and usher Harvey into his building.

“What would you do if I said it was a fourth floor walkup?” he asked, pausing at the interior door. Harvey only cocked his head at him with a blank look. “Ok then…”

He held the door open for Harvey before heading towards the ancient elevator that creaked it’s way through the center of the building. Harvey turned to lean against the wall, letting his eyes slip shut against a wave of dizziness.

“Keep your eyes open,” he heard Mike say from near his shoulder. “It will help. So will keeping your head up straight. It sucks and all you want to do is sleep but you just have to keep going for a few more minutes.”

“And you know all this because you get shot often?” Harvey asked sullenly, raising his head and opening his eyes to stare at the dirty wall opposite them.

“Read it in a book,” Mike said off-handedly. Harvey chuckled before taking a deep breath through his nose and standing up straighter.

“Onward then, Dr. Spock.” He gestured towards the elevator as it opened and bit back a grin as it followed Mike into the tight space. The flickering light above their heads did nothing to help the foggy feeling in Harvey’s head and he felt himself sway for a moment before a cold hand curled around his elbow.

“Still not carrying you,” Mike said softly. Harvey gave into the urge to lean against him for support for a moment until the elevator came to a stop with a jolt that he felt straight to his stitches.

Mike kept his hand on Harvey’s elbow as they made their way towards the end of the hall. Harvey pointedly did not look around, too busy keeping his feet moving underneath him. He stopped when Mike stopped, putting forth the effort to stand straight while Mike wrestled his key into the door, nudging it with his hip to get it open.

He followed Mike in, pausing when he reached the side of the couch and looking around.

“Well, rookie,” he said with a whistle, “I see I need to give you my cleaning lady’s number.” Mike brushed past him, picking up trash and clothes as he went through the apartment.

“You’ve had me working 14 hour days all week,” he said in way of explanation, “but it’s nice to know your snobbishness hasn’t been injured.” Mike grabbed one last shirt from the kitchen counter before disappearing into what Harvey assumed was a bedroom. Harvey looked down, poking the side of the couch with his toe for a moment before deciding he didn’t care what the stain on the corner was. He dropped down onto it, leaning back with a content sigh.

His eyes snapped open when he realized the lighting in the room had changed. He sat up stiffly, trying to stretch his neck before wincing and resisting the urge to rub the ache away. Looking around, he found Mike sitting at his small table, a book open in front of him.

“What time is it?” Harvey asked, pausing midway through the question to clear his throat. Mike glanced up the clock hanging on the wall.

“About two hours after you passed out,” he said, pushing away from the table and standing up. He stretched his arms over his head, the tshirt he had changed into at some point rising to display a thin strip of skin that Harvey decided he was only staring at because he was still heavily medicated.

“Harvey!” The brunet looked up to find Mike staring at him expectantly. “I asked if you were hungry. The nurse said you should eat before your next round of pain killers.”

“I don’t want anymore,” Harvey said, bracing his good arm on the couch to stand up. He stumbled for a moment before straightening up completely. “I don’t need them.”

“You _did_ get shot by a mugger this afternoon,” Mike said, walking over slowly. Harvey only shook his head.

“The bullet barely grazed me.” He gestured at the bandage on his arm. “Merely a flesh wound.”

“Nerd.” Mike stopped in front of him and looked at him for a moment before reaching out and poking his arm lightly.

“Okay, ow,” Harvey said, raising his hand to cover the wounded area as he dropped back onto the couch.

“You want pain meds or do you want me to call Jessica and tell her you’re being difficult?” Mike crossed his arms and looked down on the older man.

“Jessica wouldn’t do anything about it,” Harvey said petulantly.

“Not true,” Mike shook his head, “She’s starting to like me better than you; mostly because I’m not a dick.”

“Says the man who just assaulted me.” Mike grinned at him. “Fine,” Harvey allowed, “I’ll eat.”

“And then take your medicine like a good boy?”

“And then hurt you in every way possible if you keep talking to me like that.” Harvey tried to stand up again only to have Mike move closer, making it impossible to do without getting too personal. The brunet found his eyes focused on the blond’s crotch and snapped them closed.

“I _can_ make you take them,” Mike said assuredly. “Remember the whole ‘wrestling’ thing?”

“I really don’t need the mental image of you in spandex right now.” Harvey ran a hand over his face and then looked up at Mike. The other man’s smirk told he knew _exactly_ what Harvey had mental images of at that moment. “You’re fired,” Harvey said after a moment.

“No I’m not,” Mike shook his head before stepping back. He glanced away then, seeming shy for a moment. “I.. ummm…” he hesitated, running his tongue over his lips.

“Spit it out, kid,” Harvey sighed.

“I put some more comfortable clothes in the bathroom,” Mike said, nodding towards a door with a towel hanging on it. “So… umm… if you want to change, the pizza should be here in fifteen minutes or so.”

“Thanks,” Harvey said softly, taking the hand Mike held out to him and standing up slowly. Mike only shrugged again before turning away and heading back to his book.

“Oh,” he stopped and turned, gesturing towards his bedroom, “I changed the sheets and stuff so you can sleep in a bed tonight…”

“I am _not_ sleeping in your bed,” Harvey said firmly. He paused on his way to the bathroom to face the other man.

“Oh, come on, Harvey!” Mike threw up his hands. “I just washed the sheets and…”

“And we’re going to have a very long chat about you interrupting me,” Harvey said, holding up his hand, “but not right now. Shut up, pup, and let me talk.” Mike’s mouth snapped shut and he crossed his arms over his chest. Harvey sighed. “I don’t want to sleep in your bed because you’ve already gone above and beyond. You are under no obligation to put up with this much of my shit outside of the office and I appreciate it. I appreciate _you_ … doing all of this. So…” Harvey took a deep breath, “Thank you.”

Mike’s stony face broke into a smile.

“Also, if you mention any of this to any I _will_ hurt you,” Harvey added with a serious tone. Mike only laughed, the last of the tension breaking between them.

“You’re welcome, Harvey.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Harvey set aside his plate and looked up to find Mike starring at him expectantly.

“Well?” the blond prodded. Harvey sat back on his rickety chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

“It’s okay,” he said finally. “But my mind is far from blown.” Mike shoved his own slice of pizza into his mouth, muffling what sounded like ‘I’ll blow you’ and grumbled as he chewed in spite of Harvey’s disgusted look.

“You just have no taste,” Mike insisted once he’d swallowed.

“You do remember to whom you are speaking, correct?” Harvey picked a slice of pepperoni off out of the pizza box. “I’m Harvey Specter. I’m the epitome of taste.”

“You’re in love with Captain Kirk and earlier you were quoting Monty Python,” Mike pointed out.

“Thank you for agreeing with my point,” Harvey said. Mike looked at him with his mouth agape for a moment before cracking up with laughter that echoed through the small apartment. Harvey felt his own smile spreading wide on his face watching the other man.

“Right,” Mike said after taking a minute to settle down, “well, you’ve had a nap today but I haven’t so I’m going to take advantage of the fact that you won’t be calling me at all hours and sleep until next week.”

“I do not call you at all hours,” Harvey protested.

“Do you know how many times you’ve called while I was ma… mostly asleep?” Mike stood up quickly and grabbed the pizza box, walking into the kitchen and shoving it into the oven.

“If you were _sleeping_ ,” Harvey put emphasis on the word so that Mike realized Harvey heard the slip up, “why did you answer the phone?”

“Because it was you,” Mike said with a shrug as he turned around. He grabbed a pill bottle off of the counter and brought it to Harvey, shaking it slightly before setting it down on the table.

“Take two now,” he said with a firm tone. “You can’t take anymore than that before six am but you _can_ have some ibuprofen in a couple hours. It’s in the bathroom if you need it.”

“Thanks, mother,” Harvey said, grabbing the bottle and peering through the orange plastic.

“You’re welcome, son,” Mike said, reaching out to pat Harvey’s head. The glare Harvey landed on him made him pause in midair. He backed off slightly, running the upheld hand through his own hair instead. “Are you sure you don’t want the bed?”

“I’m sure,” Harvey nodded. “Ask again and I’ll make you sleep on the floor out of spite.” Mike chewed on his lip for a moment before nodding.

“Wake me up if you need anything,” he said, backing up towards the bedroom, “Anything at all.”

Harvey only waved him away, watching him disappear into the dark room before letting out a breath he had been holding. He glanced at the medicine bottle in his hand before setting it aside and moving to the couch that was already layered with blankets and a half-flat pillow.

\----------------------------------------------

The man in front of him didn’t even have the decency to cover his face before holding up the gun and demanding Harvey’s wallet. His eyes had been shadowed and his nose sharp and brutal looking as he sneered at ‘the big man in the suit’. Harvey hadn’t even thought when he’d tossed the leather wallet at the man that it might not be enough to satisfy him. He should have. He should have noticed the way the gun shook the entire time or the way the man kept rubbing his nose with his free hand.

Opening the wallet, the man realized that Harvey only had a little cash on him. The gunshot seemed to echo as the pain pierced Harvey’s body like a knife. He’s pretty sure he screamed but all he could remember was the flash of the gun as it went off a second time…

“Harvey!”

The brunet sat up with a start, panting in the darkness of an unfamiliar place, pushing away hands that were trying to hold him down.

“Harvey, stop. Please.”

“Mike?” Harvey relaxed minutely, his eyes adjusting to the little light coming off of the street outside of the apartment.

“Yea,” Mike said softly, shifting from his spot on the floor to sit next to Harvey. He had one arm half wrapped around Harvey with the other resting lightly on his leg. “Yea, it’s me.”

Harvey swallowed heavily against the nausea that threatened to overtake him. His ears were ringing and his throat raw.

“Harvey,” Mike said gently. “Harvey, you have to breathe.” The hand on Harvey’s thigh rubbed small circles through the soft fabric of the pajama pants Mike had lent him. “It’s alright,” Mike continued, “It was just a dream. No one is going to hurt you here.”

Harvey closed his eyes again, focusing on the gentle warmth of Mike leaning into him. The other man only tightened his grip, shifting closer so that his words whispered against Harvey’s ear.

“It’s okay to be afraid,” Mike said, “and it’s okay to hate that you’re scared. It’s also okay to pretend like you’re not. I won’t tell.”

Harvey chuckled and turned his head slightly, opening his eyes to find himself nearly nose to nose with his young associate. Mike stared at him, the hand on his thigh slowing its gentle movements. The blond opened his mouth to speak and Harvey couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want platitudes and soft touches.

He surged forward, grabbing Mike’s arm to hold him steady as their lips crashed together. He could hear the other man whimper low in his throat as he pushed him backwards against the arm of the couch, fingers digging into his bicep as he ran his tongue along the blond’s lips.

“Fuck,” Mike whispered against his lips. Harvey took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tasting toothpaste and pizza sauce. Mike moved against him, sliding the hand that had been on his thigh up to grip tightly on his hip, pulling him forward slightly.

Harvey reached up with one hand and slid it along Mike’s neck up to his jaw, holding the other man as he continued to lick and bite and kiss until he was lightheaded with want. He backed off for a moment and looked down at Mike, his swollen lips and sleep mused hair. But Mike’s eyes were shadowed and it was enough of a reminder of where they were and why they were there that Harvey moved away quickly.

“Damnit,” he muttered as he sat up, running his hands over his face. He could feel Mike sitting up next to him but couldn’t bear looking at the other man.

“Harv…” Mike reached out but Harvey shook off his hand.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Go back to bed, Mike,” Harvey said gruffly. When Mike didn’t move Harvey snapped. “Damnit, kid, just leave me alone.”

\---------------------------------------

The second time Harvey woke up on Mike’s couch was no more comfortable than the first. Sunlight was faintly pushing through the windows, casting grey shadows. Harvey sat up slowly, wincing when he remembered too late the reason he was sleeping on a couch to begin with. He glanced back at Mike’s door and saw it was closed tight against the world. A frown set itself on his face until he shook his head, forcing himself to his feet and making his way to the small bathroom.

The mirror above the sink was small but it was enough for Harvey to see the dark circles under his eyes and the itchy scruff on his jaw. He scratched a hand over the short hairs, twisting his head from one side to the other before deciding that going without a shave was not something he was willing to do.

He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and pulled the tiny medicine cabinet on the wall open. He did his best to focus on finding a razor and not pay attention to whatever else Mike might be keeping in there. It was a surprise when he found a new disposable razor sitting next to the electric Harvey was sure Mike used on a regular basis. A small can of shaving cream sat next to it. Harvey decided he didn’t really want to know why Mike had them but he was pretty sure the blond’s former friend had something to do with it.

Harvey slipped out of his shirt with a grunt, rolling his shoulder slightly and wincing as pain shot through it. He turned on the water and splashed a little on his face and neck, trying and failing to keep his bandage completely dry. Lathering up was easy but Harvey quickly realized that shaving was a two-handed sport.

“God fucking damnit!” he cursed, tossing the razor into the sink after nicking himself for the second time right along his jaw. The area he had already managed to shave felt scraped and raw and he growled in frustration.

“You break it, you bought it.” Harvey looked sideways and found Mike leaning against the doorframe. “Although,” the blond continued, “A ten pack is about five bucks so I’m sure you don’t actually care.”

“Do you mind?” Harvey asked peevishly, turning his attention back to his own annoyed reflection.

“Not nearly as much as you do,” Mike said offhandedly. Harvey shifted slightly so that he could see Mike’s reflection. The younger man looked tired, his hair more disheveled than usual and the old t-shirt he wore hung loose on his shoulders. Harvey braced himself on the sink in front of him, dropping his head with a sigh.

“I really can’t deal with the attitude right now, kid,” Harvey said. He heard Mike shift away from the door and glanced up to find blue eyes staring down at him.

“The way I see it,” Mike said slowly, “You can either be stubborn and walk around all day half-shaved in a pissy mood or…” Mike paused and Harvey turned his head to look up at him. “Or you can just let me help.”

“No going to happen.” Harvey straightened up. He picked up the razor and took a deep breath before bringing it up to his neck, trying not to flinch under the weight of Mike’s gaze.

“This is what I’m here for,” Mike said as Harvey slowly cleared another patch of hair from his neck. “You hired me because you trusted me to do what you needed.”

“This isn’t the office,” Harvey shook his head as he rinsed the razor slowly.

“No, but that doesn’t change anything. You let me help there. You can let me help here.” Mike reached out tentatively and Harvey allowed him to slip the razor from his loose grasp. “I’m not going to use this against you, Harvey… although I do reserve the right to tell Donna when you’re being especially douchey.”

“Since when is it okay for you to talk to me like that?” Harvey asked, fighting back a grin in response to Mike’s own. He saw something flash behind Mike’s eyes for a moment and suddenly the memory of what had transpired the night before had him looking back down into the sink.

“Harvey?” Mike reached out and lightly touched Harvey’s elbow. Harvey inhaled sharply before glancing up at himself. Half of his face was still covered with messy lather and two bright spots of blood were blooming near his chin.

“Yea…” he said slowly, “Alright.” He turned towards Mike, pointedly looking over the other man’s shoulder when Mike reached up and ran a finger along the area he had already gone over.

“We should probably redo this,” Mike said with a calmness Harvey couldn’t match. He only clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly. “And you might want to stop that.” Harvey met Mike’s eyes for a moment and found the other man was staring at the stiff muscle at the corner of his jaw. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax.

Mike leaned into him for a moment, grabbing a washcloth from the stack behind him. He soaked it and cleaned Harvey’s face completely, taking care with the spots that left Harvey hissing in pain.

“Sorry,” Mike muttered, before tossing the cloth aside. Harvey watched Mike’s face as the other man focused on putting on more shaving cream, the tips of his fingers running along Harvey’s jaw and chin and the hollows of his cheeks. The other man stared at his own hands as he worked which left Harvey free to stare at his face.

The blond had a habit of sticking his tongue out when he was deep in thought. It rested along his bottom lip as he gently pulled the razor along Harvey’s skin, occasionally pulling back to be replaced by teeth. His one hand stayed on Harvey’s face, curling around his neck with the thumb under his chin to hold the skin tight as he worked.

Harvey wondered what was running through the other man’s brilliant mind as he worked. His motions were perfectly clinical, short and not too rough, going over each area twice to ensure smooth skin. It wasn’t until he stepped closer to tilt Harvey’s head to the side and trim near his sideburns that the brunet began to really question his sanity.

He could feel Mike’s breath on him, coming out slow and calm with moist lips. It tickled along his neck as Mike maneuvered him and launched a hundred wicked thoughts that Harvey immediately tamped down.

“You know…” Mike spoke softly, twisting Harvey’s head in the opposite direction, “You don’t have to pretend around me.” Harvey didn’t speak, couldn’t with the razor sliding along his cheek, so instead he watched Mike’s reflection. “I’ve seen you in just about every light, Harvey. It doesn’t make me respect you any less.”

“Do you give this talk to all of your dates the morning after?” Harvey asked with a huff of laughter. He caught Mike’s eyes for a minute and the other man smirked at him.

“Only after I get to third base.” He tossed the razor into the sink and grabbed the washcloth again, rinsing it in warm water before using it to lightly wipe away any residue from the older man’s skin. The warmth seemed to seep straight through Harvey and pushed away the tenseness he had been holding onto.

He turned back to face the mirror directly when Mike stepped back and reached up to rub his hand against his chin.

“Not bad,” he said thoughtfully. Mike grinned at him as he resumed his position at the door.

“I figured you’d be above using a good ol’ Bic,” the blond said with a grin. “You probably use a lather brush and straight razor, you’re so…” Mike stopped himself, grinding his teeth together.

“So what?” Harvey asked, turning around to face the other man head on. He only winced slightly as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

“So… classic?” Mike offered.

“You mean old?” Harvey said, taking a step forward. Mike only straightened up and shook his head.

“No, I mean classic,” he insisted. “You listen to all of that jazz and you drink Scotch and you’ve probably never even seen the new Star Trek movie.”

“That’s because it’s all lens flare and no content.” Mike bit back a laugh and Harvey smiled openly at him. He hesitated for a moment before shrugging. “I only use the straight razor on the weekends when I have the time to do it right,” he said softly. “Maybe sometime I’ll teach you how.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t kill me.”

“Hello, Donna. How are you? I’m great, thanks for asking. Just recuperating from a bullet wound by sleeping on my associates couch.” Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back on Mike’s couch and cradling the phone uncomfortably between his head and the ice pack resting on his shoulder.

“Why are you on the couch? Mike said he’d wash his sheets.” Donna’s voice came through tinny but the insinuation was the same.

“Not the point,” Harvey said roughly. He heard Donna hum in his ear and knew it would be the point when ever she wanted to make it so. “Why am I killing you?” he prodded.

“Right, so, it’s Saturday, and the Super for your building is in the Hamptons on holiday and…”

“Rambling,” Harvey cut in, sitting up slightly and tossing the ice bag onto the couch next to him.

“They can’t do the locks until tomorrow, at the earliest.” Harvey tried to push past his frustration, focusing instead on the history program Mike had turned on before disappearing out the front door. He had considered changing it but every muscle he had in his upper body hurt and he wasn’t about to sift through the mess on the coffee table to find the remote.

“Boss?”

“Right, so… I’m assuming tomorrow at the earliest actually means Monday afternoon,” he sighed into the phone.

“Yes, but, on the Brightside, Jessica doesn’t want to see you anywhere near the office on Monday so you don’t have to worry about getting a suit. Also, I called the Windham and…”

“Don’t bother.” Harvey spoke quickly and instantly regretted it. He could practically hear Donna’s eyebrow arching at him through the cellular network. “I mean… I kind of need… help… right now.” He bit the inside of his mouth to stop from speaking.

“And I assume Mike is taking good care of you,” Donna said knowingly. Harvey squeezed the phone tighter than was necessary.

“It’s better than nothing,” he lied. “Just call me once the keys are changed and I call Ray to take me home.” He hung up before Donna could say anything further and tossed his phone onto the low table in front of him, watching as it scattered a few papers before sliding under a magazine.

Harvey groaned and leaned sideways on the couch, deciding to give in to the fuzzy feeling the pain killers had left in his head before Mike reappeared from the store. He shifted into a more comfortable position and instantly regretted it as an icy dampness began seeping through his shirt.

\------------------------------------------------

Harvey opened his eyes to find clear blue ones focused on him. Mike pulled back slightly but remained leaning over the back of the couch, staring down.

“Something I can help you with, rookie?” Harvey asked before clearing his throat.

“Harvey Specter, best closer in New York, snores like a lumberjack,” Mike responded with a wide grin. Harvey only rolled his eyes before rolling to his side and away from the other man’s gaze.

“You are a child,” he grumbled, closing his eyes again. He listened to Mike move towards the kitchen and heard bags rustling and cabinets opening and closing. The gentle sound of the other man maneuvering quietly around the apartment lulled Harvey into a half sleep, his mind wandering alongside Mike’s footsteps. When he heard the sound of papers shifting, he wondered if the other man was reading the thick medical science book that Harvey had found on the table. Then he wondered if perhaps his taunt of becoming a fake doctor had taken root somewhere inside the man’s brain.

The thought of Mike leaving Pearson Hardman made something shift uncomfortably in Harvey’s chest, making him squirm on the couch and causing Mike to quiet for a moment before he continued with whatever he’d been doing before. Harvey comforted himself with the thought that the only reason he cared was because he didn’t want another associate. He only wanted Mike.

He only wanted Mike… and thinking about it tightened the coil in his stomach until he was on his feet and rushing towards the bathroom.

When he opened the door after rinsing his mouth he found the subject of his turmoil standing in front of him, arms crossed, face stern.

“Did you eat while I was gone?” Mike asked, although his tone made Harvey think Mike already knew the answer. It reminded him of Donna, which reminded him of their earlier conversation and the one that would come when she was finally able to corner him in person.

“Sorry, mom,” Harvey said, pushing past the other man. “I was busy snoring like a lumberjack.”

“You’re rather fussy when you’re not at your best,” Mike commented, turning to watch Harvey make his way back to the couch. Harvey only sighed, lying back on the pillow he had claimed as his own.

“Getting shot does that to a person.” He knew it was a low blow but he was too busy having a personal crisis to deal with Mike and his heartfelt pestering.

“Ha…” Mike paused and cleared his throat as Harvey stared up at the ceiling. “I got some things for spaghetti,” Mike said softly, walking around the couch towards the kitchen, Harvey watched his progress through the corner of his eye, feeling very much like a child for his actions. “The doctor said you’d lost some blood, not a lot, not, like pints and pints, but enough that you might feel crappy even without having a bullet wound. But… right, so I got spinach along with the usual stuff and some tofu because, even though it’s really disgusting, you’d probably like it and everything tastes better when doused in tomato sauce and enough Italian seasonings.”

Harvey closed his eyes then, swallowing hard past the lump lodged in his throat. He opened his mouth to apologize for his immaturity before shutting it again with a click, realizing at that moment that no apology would be enough. No amount of thanks would cut it.

He listened to Mike moving around in the kitchen and realized that he owed Mike more than he was willing to admit out loud. The sound of pans rattling on the ancient oven solidified his resolve to make sure the younger man realized how much Harvey really cared, even if he could never say the words.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harvey sat on the couch in the darkness, hands clasped between his knees. Dinner had been a quiet affair, with Mike pushing aside each squishy piece of tofu he came across while Harvey pointedly ate each one despite his own distaste for it. Afterwards Mike had disappeared into his bedroom, heavy book under his arm.

When Harvey glanced behind himself he saw that the light was still shining beneath the other man’s door despite that it was, as of twenty minutes ago, tomorrow. He faced forward again when the light clicked out and Mike’s door opened, the other man pausing before walking quietly out into the main area.

“Oh,” Mike said softly, “I thought you were sleeping.” Mike didn’t give time for Harvey to respond before he disappeared into the bathroom. Harvey took the few minutes he was in there to take a few deep breathes, running his hand over his face and through his hair. When Mike came back out Harvey pushed himself off of the couch and cut him off on the way to his room.

“Harvey?” Mike said warily, backing up a step.

“Why are you doing this, Mike?” Harvey asked softly, holding his hands loose at his sides despite the urge to take a more protective stance.

“I don’t…” Mike shook his head.

“Why are you taking care of me? And before you say it’s because I’m your boss,” Harvey held up a hand to stop Mike from speaking, “you should know that excuse only gets you as far as getting me into a cab at the hospital.”

Mike dropped his eyes, seeming to find the floor near Harvey’s feet incredibly interesting. Harvey could see his hands tensing at his sides as he pressed on.

“Also, I doubt even Harold would cook Louis spaghetti.” Harvey took a few steps forward, slowly, and smiled at the minor victory that Mike didn’t pull away. “Also, in the spirit of fairness, you should know that I told Donna _not_ to get me into a hotel suite.”

“Why?” Mike looked up and took his own step forward. Harvey took a deep breath before answering as honestly as he could manage.

“I don’t know,” he said. Mike scoffed at him, rolling his eyes. “I mean it, Mike, I don’t…” Harvey paused, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “If you had asked me on Monday if I ever saw myself crashing on my associate’s couch then I probably would have sent you for drug testing.”

“And now?” Mike asked, staring up at Harvey with eyes that reflected the street lights below.

“Now I’m… I chose to stay here. I could have gone to a hotel, I could have had a nurse wait on me 24/7. But I chose this.” Harvey glanced around the apartment. “Your couch smells like old pot and pizza and your blanket is kind of scratchy but somehow no five-star room service could compare with you nagging me into taking my medicine.”

Mike took another step forward, his eyes flitting around Harvey’s face so fast that the older man was worried for a moment that he was about to pass out. He didn’t move when Mike stepped even closer, didn’t breathe when he reached out a hand to touch Harvey’s cheek lightly.

“I liked being here,” he said softly as Mike watched his lips form the words. “I liked… like…” He closed his eyes and screwed his face up in frustration. When he opened them again he found Mike smiling at him.

“It’s fine, Harvey,” Mike said, grinning at him, “it’s fine. I get it.”

Harvey nodded for a moment before wrapping his good arm around Mike’s and pulling him forward swiftly, pulling the other man off balance so that he landed against Harvey’s chest.

“So do I,” he said before leaning in to press a gentle kiss against Mike’s lips. The other man didn’t seem to appreciate the subtle gesture as he shifted against Harvey to deepen the kiss without hesitation, reaching up to grasp Harvey’s face with both hands. Harvey smiled against Mike’s lips before giving in and letting the other man take charge. Mike’s hands never stopped moving, sliding along Harvey’s jaw up to his hair and then down his neck to squeeze his shoulders through the thin material of his shirt.

“Fuck!” Harvey hissed, letting go of Mike to step back and rub a hand lightly over his bandaged wound.

“Oh shit! Oh crap, I am so sorry, I…” Mike reached out to him and then covered his mouth. Harvey grimaced for a moment before cracking his neck and leveling his most smoldering look on the other man.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” he said in a low voice. Mike visibly shuddered but his face was defiant.

“I dunno, Harvey. You haven’t even bought me dinner yet and…” Harvey reached forward and pulled Mike back against him by the waistband of his pajama pants. He left his fingers wrapped around the thin elastic and shifted them slightly against the course hair and warm skin they met there.

“I’m sorry,” he growled, “did I stutter?” He shifted his hips against Mike’s and felt the other man’s growing erection brush against his through the cotton.

“Nope,” Mike shook his head, “not at all. Bedroom’s that way.” He pushed lightly at Harvey’s hip, gesturing with his head. Harvey looked at him with a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat proud before pulling him through the door, pausing once to bite down on the pulse he could see thumping beneath the skin of Mike’s neck. The way the other man keened and seemed to slouch against him only encouraged him to move more quickly.

He let go of Mike when his knee knocked against the bed, climbing up and moving towards the top as with as little input from his bad arm as possible. Mike followed, taking a moment to pull his t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the side before lying down against Harvey’s side, one leg slipping over Harvey’s own. Harvey watched with a soft smile as Mike slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed the material aside.

The smile morphed into something else when Mike pressed his lips to Harvey’s chest, running them along the dip of Harvey’s sternum before coming back up to run his tongue along the older man’s clavicle. When Harvey reached up to touch him, Mike drew back, meeting his eyes with sincerity on his face.

“Don’t,” Mike said gently. “Let me… take care of you… one last time.” Harvey nodded, dipping his head to kiss Mike’s forehead before the other man began kissing his way along his chest again.

Mike shifted above Harvey, encouraging the other man to sit up more against the pillows before he knelt between his thighs. Harvey pulled him forward for another kiss as he settled, curling his fingers through Mike’s short hair in order to hold him in place while Harvey tasted him. He ran his tongue along the other man’s teeth and was reward with a soft moan before Mike pulled away again.

“Okay, so… doing that more later…” he said, almost to himself. Harvey smiled softly as Mike pressed a single chaste kiss on his mouth before moving to work his lips along Harvey’s jaw. “Wanted to do this all day,” Mike whispered once he reached Harvey’s ear. The brunet groaned beneath him and he could feel Mike smile against his neck.

“What else have you wanted to do?” Harvey asked. Mike sat back on his heels, pointedly looking at the bulge that was growing in Harvey’s pajamas. “Well,” Harvey said with a shrug, “don’t let me stop you.”

Mike huffed out a laugh before leaning forward again to run his mouth along Harvey’s neck, his teeth catching slightly on the other man’s Adam’s apple as he shifted to lay between his legs. Harvey moaned quietly at the gentle pressure Mike’s chest and hips were providing and fought against the urge to thrust up against him in a quest for friction.

The blonde moved slowly, making repeated passes with first lips and then his tongue until Harvey was pretty sure he’d rather be shot again than wait much longer for something… anything. He’s about to say so when Mike glanced up at him with his bright blue eyes and all Harvey could do was watch, eyes locked, as the other man’s mouth finally breathed down on his erection through his pants. Mike shifted back on the bed so that he was lying flat with his hands resting on Harvey’s hips. He outlined Harvey’s cock through the cotton with his lips, running his tongue along the material until it was soaked and Harvey was squirming.

“It isn’t nice to torture an injured man,” Harvey said roughly. Mike only hummed at him before intentionally sucking on the head of his cock. “Mike,” Harvey warned. The blonde glanced up with a smirk before finally pulling the wet cloth away from Harvey’s throbbing erection. He pulled them down his hips slightly before taking the hot flesh back into his mouth, swallowing it down.

“Fuck,” Harvey moaned. He braced himself on the bed with his good arm and threaded the fingers of the other hand through Mike’s hair. The other man hummed around him, drawing out more moans as the vibrations settled at the base of Harvey’s spine. He thrust up slightly, involuntarily, and Mike only groaned around him. The blond slid one hand under Harvey’s ass to encourage him to move, wrapping one hand around his dick to keep him from thrusting too deeply.

“Perfect.” Harvey ran his hand down Mike’s neck to his back as his hips moved of their own volition. “Fucking perfect.” Mike’s tongue played along the head of his cock each time he pulled back and it was quickly becoming Harvey’s favorite thing on Earth.

“Just like that,” he whispered, gripping Mike’s shoulder as his orgasm began to build. He watched as Mike lifted to his knees, mouth still wrapped around Harvey’s cock while the hand that had been under his ass was removed so that Mike could slip it down his own pants. “Don’t come yet,” Harvey said, gritting his teeth. “I want to see you come.”

Mike nodded, the motion sending Harvey’s cock all the way to the back of his throat and it was the final sensation the older man needed before he cried out. His hips moved roughly and Mike’s hand moved over his cock, milking his orgasm as Mike swallowed him down.

The blond pulled away as Harvey’s cock was still twitching and sat up on his knees, free hand pushing his pajamas down roughly as his other continued working his own erection. Harvey watched the way the other man’s body moved, the way his eyes fluttered, the way his hips moved.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. He reached out to run a finger along Mike’s chest down to the thin hair of trail on his stomach and suddenly the blond’s eyes were opening and his teeth were biting through his lip as his came all over his own fist and Harvey’s forearm. His entire body shuddered as he finished himself and then he dropped back down on the bed with a flop that made Harvey chuckle.

“’S not funny,” Mike said, words muffled against Harvey’s thigh.

“It’s a little funny,” Harvey said softly. He reached out and ran his hand gently through Mike’s sweaty hair. “And so much more.”


End file.
